


Bruised

by Tdgarts



Category: Crimeverse
Genre: Dragons, F/M, I Just felt like writing something, Original Characters - Freeform, but this story sucks dont read it, crimeverse - Freeform, drunk, party girl, this is kinda how these to meet, this story is crappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdgarts/pseuds/Tdgarts
Summary: WeiYong had finished the nightly parties in his bar and finds a drunk Zuma who is having troubles





	Bruised

The night had just ended as the sun started to show itself up from behind the large skyscraper buildings of the city. The sounds of sirens from police cars and the smell of fresh smoke in the air from the nightly riots floated in the air. WeiYong Sun had finished cleaning the bar counter and gathered up the trash bags his coworker left him to throw out. The nightly party had finished with the night and WeiYong had to clean before the next shift.   
WeiYong grabbed the garbage bags and headed to the back alleyway to dump them in the dumpster. The door squeaked when it opened, WeiYong stepping out and threw the bags inside. He jumped when he heard a loud growl inside the dumpster. He peaked his head in to see a small grey dragon with black hair with some colors of purple, red and green streaks. The dragon’s long and fluffy tail barely was able to fit in the dumpster proper, it coiled like a large snake. Sunny could see the mauled flesh and fur on the dragon and picked her up and out of the gross dumpster.  
WeiYong took another look at the female dragon. He recognized her now he saw her in the morning sun. The scantily clothed Zuma Takaryu, the so called “daughter” of the most feared mob boss in the city. WeiYong knew her well, she would always come to his bar at night for drinks, party, and especially fights. Seeing the wounds on her body and the fact she was in the back alley dumpster meant she got into a real bad fight with someone, and that’s a rarity.   
WeiYong entered the bar when Zuma started to stir awake from her drunken slumber. He sat her on a chair and she instantly vomited up whatever was in her stomach. WeiYong had the other workers leave and got her a glass of water with a wet rage to clean Zuma with. He placed the cup down on the table and wiped the old blood off her face. Zuma spat blood in his face and hissed, “Who ze fuck… are ye?” She still slurred her words either from sleep or the hangover. Zuma blinked to look at WeiYong, “oh… you’re the bar guy…” WeiYong only gave her a nod.   
WeiYong continued to clean her as she drank the glass of water. He gave a soft growl to say ‘I’d imagine a dumpster isn’t the most comfortable place to sleep in’ and she laughed a loud and hearty laugh. “Haha!! It is after a bunch of fuckers hit ya and leave ya for dead…Ow!!” she hissed when WeiYong used alcohol to clean the deeper cuts, the liquid burning her wounds. He looked up at her then growled again, Zuma’s posture and aura changed instantly. “No reason… They got me mad…” she pulled some trash out of her fur, her gaze not moving from it.   
WeiYong recognized the look anywhere. The look of someone having troubles and act like they don’t want to talk about it, but they really do. WeiYong gets up to put the first aid away then refills her cup of water. After placing it by her, he goes to the bar and finish drying the dishes. He waits to let her talk to him, knowing forcing her will help none of them.   
Suddenly Zuma began to cry as she looked at the glass. WeiYong only watched quietly from where he was. Zuma sniffed, “Mama is so mean! She doesn’t let me do anything!” WeiYong knew that wasn’t true but like he would say anything like that to an upset girl. “S-she’s always working and never pays attention to me! I bet she doesn’t like me anyways and just took me in cause I was so pathetic!” WeiYong slammed the glass he was cleaning on the counter and growled, making Zuma jolt up. She wiped the tears from her eyes, her hair covering her right eye moved to reveal her damaged blind eye for a moment. “Shut up…” she whimpered.  
WeiYong walked back over and sat with her, he looked at her with a softer expression and growled, ‘have you talked to her about it properly?’ Zuma shook her head while not moving her gaze, she looked like a guilty child. WeiYong tapped the table with his finger, continuing his stare, Zuma would look up at him with her eyes every once in a while. He growled again, tilting his head as well. Zuma rubbed her eyes, “I don’t want to…” she pouted, “I have no reason to. It’s her fault…” she mumbled the last part but WeiYong could still hear her clearly.   
It’s no surprise to WeiYong that Zuma acts like a brat, but he’s never seen her so degraded before. WeiYong stood up from his chair and grabbed Zuma’s arm and held her up, tilting her head so she would look at him. He could see the faint color of pink on Zuma’s cheeks as she looked into his dark eyes. He growled again, almost snarling this time. Zuma shivered a little from him voice, she yanked her face out of his hands and her arm away from his grip. “Fine! But don’t blame me if she tries to kill you! Mama hates other dragons, especially males!” She smirked at him, her eye scar just barely peaking out from behind her hair. WeiYong grinned himself, seeing Zuma in her usual snarky manner, he nod his head to her.   
Zuma walked to the door but stopped before she would open it. The female dragon spun around on her toes and slammed her heels into the wood floors in her, a loud crack sound coming from under her. “Of all the times I’ve been here, I’ve never gotten your name. Tell me it!” She demanded from him. WeiYong growled a short and simple reply, ‘Sun WeiYong.’  
“Sun WeiYong… I figured you were a Chinese dragon… but WeiYong is too weird for me to say…” She tapped her heel as she thought. Then snapped her fingers, “Sunny! I don’t want to call you by your family name, but since it’s Sun I’ll call you Sunny!” WeiYong gave her a nod of approval. He didn’t care what people called him, but he thought the nickname was cute. Zuma grinned wide and turned back around to leave the bar and head home. She had a new friend to introduce to her mama.


End file.
